1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing a personalized telephone feature to a mobile telephone subscriber and, more particularly, to identifying a provider of a service located local to the current position of the mobile telephone where the type of service can be predefined by the mobile telephone subscriber and the identification of the provider of the service is dynamically updated as the subscriber roams to a new location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A situation often experienced by a mobile telephone subscriber, whether in a vehicle or on foot in a remote and unfamiliar geographical area, is the need to obtain assistance, information and/or aid promptly. For example, in the case of a breakdown or disabling of the vehicle where roadside assistance is required, the person in need must select a most convenient and suitable provider of the required service. Under normal circumstances, this is at best difficult and highly time consuming. Even when the vehicle is provided with wireless communication, for example, a mobile telephone, the problem still exists in locating a service provider, and, in those instances where time is important, locating and obtaining the telephone number of the nearest service provider.
A similar situation occurs when a traveler, using a mobile telephone in a remote geographical area needs to reach a specific type of service provider in that area. Wireless telecommunication systems currently support the use of mobile terminals that are capable of both voice and data communication. These devices typically include an integrated wireless telephone and a software controlled data terminal that implements a micro browser for web surfing and other data communication activities. These features have been used to advantage by commercial entities, which have employed data network (e.g., Internet) servers to provide customer service information via web page documents sent to micro browser equipped wireless terminals. With their integrated telephony equipment, mobile terminals can request and receive such information while a subscriber is at any location served by the wireless network. As far is known, the mobile capabilities of a wireless terminal have not been exploited to include the personalization of customer service information which is wireless terminal location dependent.
The advantages of location-dependent personalization of customer service information are several. For example, a mobile terminal subscriber located in a remote geographical area (which can include a foreign country) can obtain and call the telephone number of a specific service such as a hotel, a restaurant etc.
What is desirable is a system that allows a mobile telephone subscriber to identify a provider of a service that is dependent on the current location of the mobile telephone. The service may be personalized by types, such as emergency service and directory service; or it may be by business chains, such as Hilton and McDonalds. It is envisioned that this service will be most useful when a traveler, using a wireless terminal, is desirous of reaching a specific service having a telephone number that is location dependent.